


Winter’s Embrace

by Vampsquerade



Series: Apex Legends: Imagines [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Apex Legends, Awkward Tension, Caustic is a softie, Caustic | Alexander Nox - Freeform, F/M, I just want more fluff for him, Mirage | Elliott Witt - Freeform, Pathfinder (Apex Legends) - Freeform, Reader is an Apex Legend, Wattson | Apex Legends, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampsquerade/pseuds/Vampsquerade
Summary: The holiday season was something you never looked forward to at the end of the year. Most people spent time with their friends and family, but you usually spent it alone doing nothing. The legends invite you to celebrate with them this year, and Pathfinder convinces you to come. You spend the majority of the party hugging the wall after you lose Pathfinder and keep your distance. However, the last person you had expected to try and interact socially with you decided to try and keep you company.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Caustic | Alexander Nox/You
Series: Apex Legends: Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730782
Kudos: 20





	Winter’s Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I know it’s been quite a while since I’ve posted, taking unannounced hiatuses is my thing apparently. I’ve been working a lot more, and my classes have been kicking my ass. Semester’s nearly over though, so I’ll have plenty more time to write! There are mentions of social anxiety here, and most of the way I had “you” in the story react is how I usually handle my social anxiety. I hope I haven’t offended anybody out there for having this in here. Revenant, Loba, and Rampart will all be around for this, as I’m placing this for year 2.

You stared at the invitation that had been slid underneath your door for what seemed like ages. It had been a long time since you actually had something to do during the holidays, and you really couldn’t comprehend it.

You were shocked to have actually received what you would assume was a warm welcome, as before you had thought there was bad blood between you and the other legends.

Laying down on your bed, you stare up at the ceiling. Would it even be worth it to go?

Sighing, you roll onto your side and cover yourself with your blanket.

You close your eyes, and let your body sink into the exhaustion you felt from fighting in the games today, the party the last thought on your mind.

You wake up in the morning to a knock on your door.

Opening your door to step out and get yourself some food from the local area, you find yourself face to face with Pathfinder. “Hi friend! Elliott told me to come and ask if you were gonna be coming to the party, and I wanted to know myself if you were coming!” He said, the little monitor on his chest changing to a question mark.

“I dunno yet Path. Maybe come back later and I’ll have an answer?” You reply softly, looking away from him. “Sure thing! Elliott also said to wear something matching the holiday season, so I hope you wear something creative!” Path said cheerily.

“Wha- why didn’t he put that on the invitation? Why tell everyone after?” You ask, pinching the bridge of your nose. 

“Elliott said it was because he forgot to put it on the invitations, so he sent me to do it!” Pathfinder said, putting his hands together out of happiness.

Letting out a sigh, you shake your head and put your arms up as a surrender. “Okay fine, I’ll be going to the party.”

Pathfinder’s monitor changed to a happy face, and he put his arms into the air. “Yay! I can’t wait to see what you’ll do!” He exclaimed, obviously excited.

“I can’t either, I don’t even have a clue on things that are holiday related. I’ve never really celebrated anything with anyone...” You say softly, holding your arm nervously.

“Oh no, that doesn’t sound very happy at all.” Pathfinder said, his monitor changing to a sad face. “I can help if you want! I’m very good at helping, I think it’s what I was built to do.” 

“That would be nice, thank you...I suppose we should go into town to get things we’ll need.” You say softly.

“Of course! I’m ready when you are!” Pathfinder said, and you couldn’t help but smile.

Getting yourself prepared, you set out into the city to get what you both would need to create your outfits for the holiday party. You decided to base your outfit off the popular holiday treat, gingerbread, and Pathfinder decided he would make himself look like a candy cane, which you thought was pretty adorable.

After spending what seemed like hours just looking for materials, the two of you went back to your apartment to work on each other’s outfits.

Hours and a big mess to clean later, you try on your outfit and become immediately flustered when Pathfinder gives you a thumbs up. 

“You look terrific! I am very happy I was able to help you get ready for the party.” He said, patting your shoulder gently.

“Thank you Pathfinder...I wouldn’t have even considered this if it wasn’t for you,” You say, looking down to check the time, “we should get going now, the party starts in a few.”

Pathfinder nods, and the two of you make your way to Elliott’s bar. You were quite nervous, as you lacked social skills and weren’t really friends with any of the legends, aside from Pathfinder.

Upon arrival, you became increasingly flustered and apprehensive. Going up to the doors, you panic a bit and whisper to Pathfinder. “I think I forgot the invitation at my apartment...”

“That’s fine! I brought mine with me, so we can go in together.” Pathfinder said, and the two of you walked up to the decoy Elliott put up to “monitor” everyone who came in.

“Hey you two! Welcome to the entrance to the party, courtesy of moi.” The decoy said with a chuckle and a wink. You and Pathfinder looked at each other in confusion, then back to the decoy.

“It was a joke. G-Get it, cause I’m the decoy and not really Elliott? Wow this is getting really really awkward, I should stop talking now.” He said, nervously clearing his throat.

After a moment of awkward silence, the decoy spoke up. “Uhm...just...present your invitations please?~” The decoy cooed, holding his hand out to check the invitation. You grew increasingly nervous by the second, watching as Pathfinder gave him the invitation.

The decoy looked it over, then scrunched his face up only to scowl and look up at you two. “Hey, I thought this invitation said no robots allowed. It also said no plus ones, so guess who isn’t going in? You two.” He said.

Unbeknownst to the decoy, your eyes were beginning to water out of embarrassment and your hands clenched into fists. The decoy looked at you and was immediately worried. “Woah hey hey- it was a joke come on! I wasn’t being serious!” He exclaimed.

You looked away, and Pathfinder’s monitor changed from a happy face to an angry face and he put his fists up, ready to defend you.

The decoy threw his hands into the air as a surrender, and he became even more shaken. “I was kidding! C’mon please, just go inside! I don’t want to have to deal with another murder bot tonight!” He exclaimed again, moving to the side so you two can enter.

Pathfinder put his fists down and gently pat your back. “Come on friend, let’s go have a celebration!” He said. You nodded, wiped your eyes, and made your way inside the bar.

You scanned the bar, noticing some unfamiliar faces. You assumed some of these people were richer supporters of the games, so you made sure to try and keep close to Pathfinder.

“Hey Path? Is it okay if we-” You say as you turn to look at him. But surprise surprise, he’s disappeared into the crowd.

Keeping yourself as calm as possible, you made your way to a chair that was next to a wall where nobody else was, and sat there.

You pulled out your phone to scroll your social media as a means to keep yourself distracted.

After about two hours of just sitting there being focused on your phone, you didn’t realize that someone was standing next to you, until they cleared their throat.

Letting out a surprised gasp, you put your phone down quickly and looked at who it was. To your surprise, it was the doctor of noxious gas himself, Alexander.

“O-Oh, hello there..” You say softly, cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

“Salutations. Is it fine for me to sit beside you and keep you company? I do not wish to partake in such frivolities such as these.” Alexander explained, waiting for your answer.

You simply motioned for him to sit in the chair, picking your phone back up while staring at him.

“You have my thanks.” He said, taking his seat beside you. Nodding, you went back to scrolling. Seeing nothing too good to focus on, you put your head down.

“You seem to be a bit drained. Tell me, what is the matter.” Alexander said, turning to look at you.

“O-Oh..I’m just tired. I spent all day with Pathfinder creating our outfits.” You mumbled, looking towards him.

You roll your eyes and let out a scoff, “If it weren’t for Pathfinder spreading the news to everyone, I wouldn’t be here.”

Alexander raised a brow, a bit confused. “Why would you have considered not attending this event? I’m curious.” He asked.

“I’m not really the social type. I prefer seclusion and getting away from everyone by covering up my tracks.” You say, shaking your head. “Ironic huh, considering my abilities…”

Alexander lets out a bit of a chuckle, then a cough, turning to look at you again. “Come to think of it, just a tad ironic.”

You smile softly, sitting up correctly and turning your chair to face him properly. “Were you considering not attending this party if it wasn’t for Natalie?” You asked.

“Well, yes. I don’t have time for these frivolous things, I must continue my research. However, she insisted I come, promising that you would be here as well.” He said.

Your eyes widened a bit, and you looked confused. “M-Me? Why?” You ask, pointing your index finger at yourself.

“To be quite honest, I’ve been meaning to ask about how your abilities work. I never understood whether it was possible or not to cover one’s tracks.” Alexander said, giving you a soft smile.

“I-I’d be more than happy to tell you and show you, doctor…” You say softly.

“There’s one other reason as to why I’ve become interested in you,” Alexander said, and he seemed almost embarrassed, “I would also like to get to know you better. Your intelligence and strategic thinking when it comes to staying safe in the games is...marvelous. I would love nothing more than to get to know you on a much more, personal level.”

Feeling your face heat up quite a bit, you start fanning yourself to keep yourself calm. “I would love to get to know you much better as well, doctor Alexander…” You mutter, staring at him.

“It pleases me to hear that you agree. Shall we leave and spend time together in the dormitories? I would much rather prefer speaking to you in a more, secluded area than such a noisy and rambunctious party.” He said, giving you a non flirtatious wink.

“Y-Yes of course, I believe that would be a lot better than here.” You say softly, smiling again.

The two of you stand up and make your way out one of the emergency exits, and you’re hit with the bitter chill of the abandoned frozen wasteland that was World’s Edge.

Putting your arms instinctively around yourself, Alexander takes notice.

He stops walking, causing you to stop as well, and you look at him. “Wh-Why did you stop?”

“Your outfit does not look very warm. Therefore, I am giving you my coat to keep you from getting hypothermia.” He says, beginning to take off his coat.

“A-Ah...you don’t have to give me your coat, it’s fine doctor…we aren’t too far from the dorms anyways” You mumble, moving your arms to keep some friction for heat on you.

“Nonsense.” Alexander said, holding his coat open for you. “Now slip your arms through the sleeves, it’s better for you to wear it completely and keep yourself warm before we get to the dorms that way.”

Nodding, you carefully slipped your arms through the sleeves as Alexander helped you slip it on. “Thank you…” You mutter, looking down.

“I’ve noted your appreciation. Let’s continue on.” Alexander said, pulling you a bit closer to him so that he may share some more warmth with you.

“Yeah...let’s get going doctor…” You say, resting your head against him.

The two of you begin walking again towards the dorms, holding onto each other. Unbeknownst to you both, a certain someone had been watching you two interact with each other the entire time.

“Joyeux noël, doctor Caustic...I hope you two have a wonderful night.” They say rather happily, going back inside to join the other legends at the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that my Crypto fic got some HUGE attention! I may make a separate book for him bc he’s my baby boy (but he’ll never replace Mirage or Bloodhound) :3 I appreciate everyone who gives my dumb little stories a read, it makes me happy in these hard times. I hope everyone had fun with season 6, as the time i post this will already be 2 days into season 7. Stay tuned for Lifeline in about a week!


End file.
